


For the Best

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Internal Conflict, Temporarily Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 12:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11035776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Ignoring Lance is for the best.





	For the Best

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own 'X-Men Evolution' nor am I profiting off this.

Lance starts throwing popcorn around halftime. Kitty counts the number of claps by the cheerleaders as popcorn bounces off her head and falls between the bleachers. 

Ignoring him is for the best. 

Ororo describes him as unprepared and unpredictable, but that is all he knows. No one teaches him otherwise, but he's unwilling to learn otherwise. 

Logan huffs and hems. A half pint like her can do a lot better. 

Professor promises never to pick through her mind, but asks she not make rash decisions. 

Ignoring him is for the best, because her teachers and teammates are looking out for her. Her parents say so. 

It really is for the best.


End file.
